Shipping:BreederShipping
---- BreederShipping is the belief that and Suzie belong in a romantic relationship. The namesake of the Ship comes from the fact that Brock wants to be the best and Suzie is already a famous Pokémon Breeder. Suzie is first introduced in the anime in Pokémon Fashion Flash. In this episode, even though it is the first time Suzie and Brock meet each other, there are many hints to be found. Suzie is only seen again (so far) in Beauty and the Breeder, where the two enter a Pokémon breeding contest together. Evidence Brock's hints * Pokémon Fashion Flash :* When Brock first met Suzie his face was deeply flushed and he was very sweaty. Brock couldn't talk after meeting her, but when he manages to talk, he asks to be Suzie's pupil. He is also able to recite Suzie's achievements, fame, and more, showing he is deeply interested in her. Then asks about Suzie's Vulpix and Brock recites about Vulpix as well. :* Vulpix, a picky eater, only eats Brock's cooking, and seeing as Vulpix is close to Suzie, people consider this a hint that if Brock's cooking is good enough for Vulpix, then Brock should also be good for Suzie. :* Brock, along with , assures Suzie not to give up on being a Breeder. Along with this same determination, Brock defends Suzie's breeding salon from Team Rocket. * Beauty and the Breeder :* states that every time they reach a Pokémon Center, Brock rushes to check his email. Then we see Brock, who says, "Yes! I finally got a reply from Suzie!" This makes it apparent that he cares about her attention, and wants to speak to her more. The fact that he's so excited also seems to show much he cares. :* Even though the contest Suzie is competing in is out of their way, Brock states, "I need to see Suzie!" :* When seeing Suzie again after so long, Brock hides behind the roses he got her, then stammers, blushes, and hands them to her. :* After Suzie asks him to compete in the contest with her, Brock blushes. After Vulpix agrees and Suzie settles the matter, Brock's face goes completely red muttering "Me and Suzie, Suzie and me..." and faints. :* When the gang meets Zane, Brock gets instantly jealous. At the mention of him being a rival, Brock gets angry, asking if Zane is Suzie's sworn mortal enemy. It looks as if he would be willing to battle him for her, until Zane explains that they're rivals, but certainly not enemies. :* When Zane leaves, Suzie says that he is the nicest guy in the world. Then she remembers that Brock is there, and tells him that he's very sweet in his own way too. Brock gets jealous and explains that Zane's not sweet, and they have to defeat him totally. :* When sitting down, Ash asks Misty what number Brock and Suzie are. She replies, and Ash asks when Zane is on. Misty says, "He's after Suzie." Ash replies with a sigh, "Yeah, Brock is, too... That's the problem." Suzie's hints * Vulpix took a liking to Brock. This may be a sign that Suzie likes Brock as Professor Oak once said Pokémon reflect their Trainers' feelings. * Pokémon Fashion Flash : Suzie is deeply impressed by Brock's breeding skills. She is also impressed that Vulpix likes his food. After all is said and done, Suzie gives her Vulpix to Brock, convinced he will take perfect care of it. * Beauty and the Breeder :* Once Brock gives Vulpix back, he says he hopes that Vulpix is in good condition. Suzie assures him that from the moment she saw Vulpix, she knew that Brock had done an amazing job in raising it for her. Some think of this as a hint because it shows her confidence in his breeding skills. :* When everyone is saying that Suzie and Zane should open a salon together and work as a team, Suzie doesn't really listen to their opinions, but instead asks Brock what he thinks of the idea. When Brock says that he thinks it's a great idea, Suzie agrees with the idea.